Celos de una Madre
by ElvisF231
Summary: Hace mucho que espere tu regreso, creyendo que vendrías a mis brazos como todo un hombre entre hombre que eres, pero eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta que quiero pasar tiempo Madre e Hijo contigo. Ranma, eres un idiota.


**Celos de una Madre.**

No importa cuánto él diga que me quiere, que me adora y que tiene mucho aprecio a pesar de haberlo separado de mi hace mucho tiempo, el simplemente me dice que me ama.

Siempre se la pasa con ella, esa chica de 18 años llamada Tendo Akane, una adolecente hermosa, con una amabilidad y ternura que enamora a cualquier chico.

" **¿Quién es ella para quitarme Tiempo de mi querido hijo?"** – Dijo en un pensamiento.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escucho el sonido de una taza romperse en pedazos.

-A-:"¿Se encuentra bien, tía?" – Me dice ella tan calmadamente. – **"¿Cómo puede estar tan calmada? ¿Quién se cree que es?" – Me digo en un pensamiento.**

-N-:"Oh claro querida, solo me distraje un segundo" – Le respondo con una sonrisa falsa, obvio que no me encuentro bien, y la razón es muy obvia…. Desde que volvieron de China, Ranma no se aparta de ti, cada vez que quiero pasar un momento con mi hijo a solas, disfrutando de la compañía de ambos, escuchándolo hablar de sus aventuras de pequeño con Genma, comiendo un helado como Madre e Hijo hacen normalmente hoy en día para crear un vínculo.

Luego de terminar de lavar los platos y tazas, me dirijo a la sala de estar para ir a charlar un poco con él, pero veo que me sigues y te sientas a su lado, el cual se ve que no le desagrada del todo, lo que haya pasado en China al parecer se quedó en China, ya que Ranma ni si quiera te lo quiso decir a ti, querida.

Harta de verlos charlar y charlar tan amorosamente, me levanto para ir a descansar un poco en la habitación que comparto contigo y tu padre, no aguante verte tan atenta a ella, ni siquiera una mirada hiciste para ver cómo estaba.

" **Si supieras… Si tan solo supieras lo cuanto te eche de menos todos estos años, Ranma"**

o.O.O.o

-R-:"Oye Akane, ¿No notaste a mi mamá algo extraña?"

-A-:"Ahora que lo dices Ranma, la note un poco rara, ¿No deberías ir a hablar con ella?"

-R-"Sí, Akane, lo hare ahora mismo."

Me levante donde estaba sentado charlando con Akane, pero antes de ir a ver que le ocurre a mi madre, levante tu rostro con mis dos manos y te di un pequeño beso en los labios. **"No sabes cuánto te quiero, Akane."**

Al subir las escaleras, pude escuchar un pequeño llanto que proviene del cuarto en donde mi Madre, el idiota de mi viejo y yo dormimos, abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado para que no supieran que era yo el que la abrió, y pude notar que llorabas, Madre, con solo verte tan triste, te llame en voz baja, limpiaste tus lágrimas y me miraste a la cara.

-N-:"Que pasa, cariño, ¿Se te ofrece algo?"

-R-:"Mama, ¿Te sientes bien? Y por favor, respóndeme, no aceptare un si o un nó como respuesta, dime la verdad."

-N-:"Está bien Ranma, te contare."

Ranma, no pudo creer en lo tonto que era como para no darse cuenta que su madre quería pasar tiempo con él, era cierto de que el disfrutaba la compañía de ella, demasiado honestamente, pero cuando él ésta cerca de Akane... **"Simplemente olvido lo que hay en mi alrededor y me fijo solo en Akane."**

No pude evitar que se me salieran unas cuantas lágrimas, tan solamente la abrace y ella me correspondió el abrazo.

-R-:"Yo… yo no tenía idea mama, perdóname"

-N-:"Tranquilo, cariño, podre olvidar todo esto si me invitas un mantecado." - Dijo esto último dándome un guiño.

-R-:"Lo que tú quieras jaja"

o.O.O.o

Nodoka no lo podía creer, a donde quiera que vaya su hijo, siempre recibe las miradas de las adolecente, **"¿Quién diría que mi hijo es un imán para las chicas?"** Se dijo en un pensamiento, ahora es capaz de creer en las palabras que dice Akane, ella creía que exageraba, que su hijo no es capaz de realizar tal acción aunque él ni siquiera se percate, pero era verdad, a donde quiera llama la atención de las chicas haciéndolas sonrojar ligeramente **"Bueno, cuando lo conocí Genma era irresistible, él paso del tiempo hiso que lo empeorara un poco engordándolo y haciéndole perder el cabello. Aunque, claro, la belleza pura la saco de mí." –** Dijo esto último orgullosamente (Y bueno, Ranma y Genma no son los únicos orgullosos que se les infla el Ego del clan Saotome jaja:p)

Llegaron a su destino, Ranma le pidió que tomara asiento, que el traería las copas de helado, ella se divertía desde su asiento observando la timidez que provocaba Ranma con la vendedora, y para hacerlo más gracioso, el tonto este ni se da cuenta.

o.O.O.o

No podía creer de todas las aventuras que tuvo su hijo, de cómo conoció a Ukyo, aquel Rey que le gustaba jugar apuestas con los niños, la promesa que le hiso a está cuando hiso la Salsa aquella que casi le quita la vida por habérsela bebido, el Neko-Ken **"Tendré una pequeña charla con Genma cuando vuelva, tendrá que pedirle a Ranma y a mi Katana por haberte echo pasar ese mal momento" –** Ella quedo impactada de la historia del Neko-Ken, de cómo Genma lo obligo a pasar esos momentos tan terroríficos con esos gatos, ahora ya no lo culpa tanto de tenerle miedo a los felinos, claro, este mismo no dijo más sobre su padre, ya que no quería quedar sin padre a tan corta edad, aunque lo odiaba demasiado, muy en el fondo de su corazón lo quería demasiado.

Le conto de la historia de cómo conoció a Ryoga, su viaje hacia china, de cómo quedo maldecido él y su padre, cómo conoció a la tan aclamada Shampoo, que le trajo tantos problemas a él y a su querida marimacho, el primer día que pisaron la casa Tendo.

Era tanto de lo que le conto, quedo maravillada, tanto fue la charla, que al final tuvieron que repetir al menos la porción de helado 2 veces. Quien diría que Ranma y Genma tuvieron tanta diversión sin ella.

-N-:"Hijo, no quieres acompa…" – Corto lo que iba a decir, porque vio que Akane se dirigía hacia ellos, el chico lo noto y se levantó para recibirla, ella solo escucho algunas molestias de Akane, la cual Ranma también le respondía con el mismo tono.

-R-:"Madre, ¿Podemos seguir hablando mañana? Tengo que resolver unas cosas primero con cierta marimacho" – Ella asintió, y vio cómo se alejaba con **ella.**

" **Ranma, eres un idiota."** – Se dijo en un pensamiento cuando vio a su hijo pagar los helados y marcharse con ella.

-N-:"Supongo… que estos son los **Celos de una Madre** cuando su hijo se la pasa más con su novia que con su madre." - Dijo casi en un susurro, terminando su helado para volver a la casa Tendo a preparar la Cena.

=========The END.

[1145 Palabras.]

 **Hola querida comunidad de Fanfiction, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. n.n**

 **Hoy les traigo ese One-Shot que se me ocurrió hace unas semanas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. :D**

 **Para los que siguen mis otras dos historias, les digo que pronto saldrá capítulos de ambos. :p**

 **¿Qué les pareció el One-Shot? Por mi punto de vista, es algo que podría pasar con Ranma si este dejase la timidez y cobardía con Akane, y aunque Nodoka niegue que no importa si no pasa tiempo a solas con su hijo, en el fondo le duele que sea mentira.**

 **Espero sus reviews con gusto n.n.**

 **Bye.! :D**


End file.
